The Fear I Promised
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Abducted by the returned quincy, As Nodt, Byakuya endures years of torment before being rescued. But can Tetsuya and Renji undo the damage, and even when freed, will Byakuya ever really escape his tormentor?...Renji/Byakuya/Tetsuya, As Nodt/Byakuya (some non-con), yaoi, mpreg.


**The Fear I Promised**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**This one is going to be an angsty read, be warned it will be dark at times, but in true Spunky style will have a good ending. Requested by the lovely and wicked Winterheart2000, this one is already giving me chills up and down my spine. Thanks for the nightmares, Winter. ;) You are a truly evil genius! If you enjoyed the likes of Between Twilight and Dawn and Silver Moon Wolf, this will be along those lines, but the evil lead will be played by the most creepy quincy, As Nodt! This is going to be Renji/Byakuya/Tetsuya with a large, angsty infusion of As Nodt/Byakuya. I'm going to have to write this one only during the daytime! Warning, there is non-con sex in future chapters and a good bit of mental twisting. Yikes, I think I'll go watch a nice romantic comedy after this! Love you all! Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue: White Shadow**

_I won't kill you!_

_I won't kill you!_

_I won't kill you!_

_I won't kill you!_

_I won't ever kill you!_

_I will leave you alive and unable to faint or lose your head, sinking into a sea of unbearable pain and fear!_

Byakuya sat up suddenly, his grey eyes rounded and senseless as the mocking voice of the dead quincy echoed warningly in his mind.

_It was just a dream_, he reminded himself, _There have been more than a few in the wake of the war. But, with time, they will fade._

Still, it was hard to be sure of the truth of that, faced with the constant return of the quincy As Nodt, and the threats the man had made, just before being felled by Rukia's bankai. He shivered at the memory, then glanced over his shoulder as one of the other two men in his bed rolled over and looked up at him curiously through a pair of bright, sapphire eyes.

"Byakuya, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Tetsuya," the clan leader assured his cousin.

"It was another one of those nightmares, ne?" said another sleepy voice as the bed moved and Renji sat up and embraced his former taichou from behind, "It's okay, Tetsuya and I have them too."

"It's to be expected," Byakuya sighed, "after the horrors of the quincy war, I am sure few of the surviving fighters will have escaped having them."

"And the headaches the elders have given all of us with the preparations for our wedding haven't helped either," Tetsuya added.

"No, they haven't," Byakuya agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well," Renji said, giving the clan leader an affectionate squeeze, "I think Tetsuya and I have just the thing to turn those nasty dreams into something that's a whole different kind of nasty."

"Renji!" Tetsuya objected, trying to sound stern, but having to stifle a laugh.

Byakuya observed the two quietly for a moment, then nodded briefly in acceptance.

"Then, if you have a way to ease my nightmares and to help me sleep more comfortably, by all means, I would welcome the relief."

"That's what I was hoping you would say," Renji breathed hotly in the clan leader's blushing ear.

He nipped hungrily at the soft earlobe, then made a line of nibbling kisses along the fine, white flesh of Byakuya's pale throat, while Tetsuya parted the clan leader's thighs and knelt between them.

"Oh!" Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes in reaction as Tetsuya's mouth began to work at his nether region and Renji's fingers teased his already alert nipples.

"Now, what were you dreaming about?" Renji murmured, licking and nipping at his earlobe, while Tetsuya increased the intensity of his manipulations and Byakuya's moans became more wanton and fervent.

"I...I think it was this," Byakuya panted.

"That's right," Renji chuckled, rubbing his hot privates against the clan leader's back and making him feel like he was blushing all over, "Now...what dream would you like the two of us to fulfill, lover?"

Byakuya bit at his lips gently, flushing more brightly at the thought of what he wanted to say. Renji gave a little wicked laugh and rubbed harder against his back, sliding down and teasing his soft bottom.

"We can't read your mind," Tetsuya said, pausing and looking up at his cousin's lovely, passionate expression, "You'll have to tell us."

"Ah!" Byakuya gasped, reeling at the beautiful sensations the two evoked as Tetsuya continued his loving ministrations, and Renji dampened his fingers, then began a slow and thorough preparation that stole his breath away, "Ah, I want you to...!"

"What was that?" Renji asked teasingly, "I didn't quite hear."

He waited until Byakuya's lips parted to speak, then grinned as he made contact with that place inside the clan leader that made him gasp and writhe senselessly in the redhead's arms.

"Renji!"

He turned his head to kiss the redhead's blazing mouth over a pale shoulder as Tetsuya's fingers joined Renji's in preparing him.

"Oh!" Byakuya gasped again, his mind spinning dizzily at the collision of intense sensations, "Oh...I want you...AH!"

Renji grinned and chuckled in response.

"You've got it, lover," he hissed softly, lifting Byakuya slightly, then making a slow, teasing entry that made the clan leader moan and pant harder.

Byakuya's trembling hand slid down and touched Tetsuya's blushing cheek.

"B-both of you!" he panted.

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath and his blush deepened.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling.

Byakuya only moaned more intensely and writhed hungrily against Renji. Tetsuya laid back, raising his hips and positioning himself, then very gradually joining the three. He and Renji exchanged heated glances, kissing over Byakuya's shoulder and alternating their movements. Caught up in the throes of overwhelming arousal, Byakuya forgot his nightmares and lost himself in a flurry of savory kisses and heavy thrusts that brought the three swiftly to the edges of bliss. They climaxed as one, shuddering and panting heavily against each other, then fell into a storm of finishing kisses before collapsing on the bed and beginning to drift off together.

Surrounded by such warmth and contentment, Byakuya started to surrender to sleep with them, but paused just short, his heart pounding.

_I can't._

_I don't want to see that again...to hear his voice. I know he is dead, but..._

He waited until his lovers slept, then abandoned the bed and slipped out into the gardens, careful to conceal his reiatsu so that neither his lovers, nor his attendant would sense him. He walked along the trails for a time, breathing in the cold night air and remembering.

_I will not kill you._

_I will not kill you._

_I will not kill you..._

He flash stepped into his study and availed himself of the bottle of fine sake in the room, before returning to the gardens and walking out to the back gate. The liquor numbed him inside and seemed to dull the dead quincy's hissing voice, and the clan leader felt more settled as he walked up the darker trail, through the forest, seeking the soothing sound of the large waterfall at the end of the trail. He stopped beneath a blossoming sakura tree and knelt where he could alternate between looking up into the lovely stars or down into the moonlit lake and meadow beneath him. Gradually, he forgot his anxiety and calmed inside. His eyelids drooped sleepily, and he started to drift off under the tree.

He was nearly asleep when As Nodt's voice whispered into his ear again.

"Kuchiki Byakuya..."

Byakuya jumped awake instantly, swallowing hard and trying to force his breathing to slow.

_It is just a panic attack...just post war stress,_ he assured himself, _As Nodt is dead. He is dead and the war has ended. There is no good in letting this torment me._

_I must let this go..._

"Didn't you hear me?" the quincy's voice asked softly, "Don't you understand?"

Byakuya shivered and sweat broke out on his forehead as icy fingers seemed to creep along his neck, then touched his face. He surged to his feet, his hands seeking the places that had been touched and finding nothing there. Closing his eyes, he reminded himself once more that he was safe at home and that the quincy was dead. He turned to go back to the manor, then froze as he found himself face to face with his nightmare.

As Nodt stood in front of him, smiling wickedly as he fired a golden thorn into Byakuya's unprotected chest. The noble opened his mouth to scream in pain, but no sound escaped him. He tried to summon his own power, but his body refused to move. Helpless to do anything, he watched with widened eyes as the quincy glared down into his eyes and jolted his body with a second numbing shock. The impact weakened his knees and he began to collapse, but was caught up in the quincy's arms. As Nodt laughed and lifted him, then paused as he sensed a disturbance in the direction of the manor. Holding the nearly unconscious clan leader against him, he employed his hirenkyaku and quickly left the area, angling off in the direction of the Rukongai.

"Wh-what's happening?" Byakuya whispered, barely audibly, "Where are you taking me? What is all of this?"

He heard a soft, mocking laugh, then quivered inside at the chilling reply.

"This is what I promised."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya shifted in his sleep, moving to cuddle closer to Byakuya, but finding Renji instead. The noble's sapphire eyes opened and found the clan leader gone from the bed. Tetsuya closed his eyes again and focused briefly, biting at his lip gently as he sensed his cousin in the direction of the waterfall, where he often went to clear his mind. The noble nudged Renji awake, then met his sleepy eyes in the darkness.

"What up?" the redhead yawned.

"Byakuya is out near the waterfall," Tetsuya explained, "I think those dreams are still bothering him."

"Damn," Renji sighed, running his fingers through the long strands of his red hair, "We'd better go and check up on him."

"I was thinking the same thing. Renji, this is getting serious. Byakuya is being tormented almost nightly by these dreams. He barely sleeps."

"And he's been hitting the sake bottle a bit lately too," Renji added.

"I'm very worried about him. I don't think this is something that we are going to be able to handle on our own."

"Yeah," the redhead agreed unhappily, "We've tried about everything. I don't know what's left that we can do."

"Well, my cousin is sensible. I am sure that he knows this too. We should go and talk to him."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

The two men left the bed and wrapped themselves in warm robes before leaving the house and walking out into the gardens.

"It's strange," Tetsuya mused as they headed out the back gate and into the forest, "The night seems tranquil enough, but something doesn't seem right."

"What's wrong?" Renji asked teasingly, "You getting spooked by his nightmares too?"

"Maybe," the blue-eyed noble answered solemnly, "But don't you feel it, Renji? It feels like something is off. It's not so very cold, but there is a strange chill in the air."

"Yeah, I feel it too, now that you mention it," Renji acknowledged, looking around, then shaking his head, "I don't know. Maybe it's not just that the war recently ended. I wonder if something weird is going on."

"We should see if this is what brought him out here."

The two caught their breath in surprise and slid to a stop as the reiatsu in the area just ahead of them spiked suddenly.

"What is that?" Renji gasped, staring as flickers of light appeared ahead of them, then disappeared again just as quickly.

"Come on!" Tetsuya cried, flash stepping forward.

The two covered the ground at their top speed, heedless of what they might be rushing into and focused only on reaching their absent lover. They broke out of the trees and found themselves suddenly at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the rushing waterfall, lake and meadow.

But Byakuya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Renji asked urgently.

The two young men extended their senses in every direction, reeling as the truth struck them.

"Byakuya...!" Tetsuya whispered.

"Do you sense anyone else?" Renji asked quickly, "Can you pick up on which way they went?"

"The reiatsu is very disturbed," Tetsuya answered worriedly, "Someone was here with him, but I cannot sense who. And the path they took has been carefully obscured."

"Then this was no accident," Renji said in a low, angry tone, "Someone took him!"

"Yes, but..who?" Tetsuya whispered, looking around, "Renji, the quincies..."

"Yeah, Ywach drew them all into his body and he was destroyed. This can't be them then, right?"

"I suppose not, but then who?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him quickly!" Renji exclaimed, "Let's go back and sound the alarm. We have to go after him!"

The two flash stepped back to the gardens and relayed their concerns to the house guards, who set the alert sirens wailing as Renji and Tetsuya ran to the barn and mounted the blue-eyed noble's tall black Arabian stallion.

_Arashi,_ Tetsuya thought, his words reaching the horse's mind and bringing him to alertness, _Byakuya-sama is missing. Someone has abducted him. We have to try to figure out which way they have gone!_

_I understand._

The stallion raced out of the barn, heading for the waterfall and reaching out with his more powerful senses. He slowed as he reached the sakura tree that Byakuya had sat beneath, and he sniffed at the ground for several moments.

"What is it, fleabag?" Renji asked swiftly, "What do you smell?"

Arashi jerked to sudden alertness, his blue eyes rounding. The dark words whispered into the stunned shinigamis' minds chilled them to the bone.

_This was a quincy!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt awareness returning, but strangely could not sense the state of his body. He laid in perfect darkness and stillness and when he tried to move, he found that he couldn't.

_I am still breathing. That I can feel. He hasn't killed me then. But...he didn't want me dead._

A cold chill assaulted the clan leader's insides, then deepened as he heard soft voices somewhere nearby.

"This was stupid!" a woman's voice complained, "You should have waited until we were ready! If they discover us now, they will kill all of us. We aren't at full power yet. What were you thinking?"

"Calm yourself," said a deeper, masculine voice, "You won't do any good by getting up in arms. The shinigami is completely helpless and we have concealed his reiatsu carefully. It will be fine."

"Just be sure you don't do anything else to raise suspicion, baka!" the woman's voice hissed again, "They all still think we're dead. They don't know what happened when..."

Byakuya strained his ears to hear more, but the voices faded into the distance. There was a pause and then soft footsteps sounded and he sensed a dark presence in the room with him.

"Oh, are you awake?" As Nodt's voice asked mockingly, "Very well then. Shall we begin?"

Byakuya tried to answer, but only found that he was still unable to do so.

"I see that you understand. You cannot move. You cannot speak. You can't do anything."

The footsteps moved closer, each heavy tapping sound echoing in the restrained noble's tormented mind.

"Well, that's not exactly true," the quincy corrected himself, "There is one thing you can do."

A hard shiver ran down the noble's spine as the footsteps stopped and soft flickers of pain began to reach him.

"I have left you one ability, Kuchiki Byakuya."

The pain grew gradually stronger, flooding his body from end to end and slowly becoming unbearable.

"If you are scared...if you are in pain," As Nodt hissed in his ear, "you can still scream!"


End file.
